


Wedding

by standarshwalker



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, anyway this is soft, me almost doubling the word count in my rewrite: ha take that past me, theres dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standarshwalker/pseuds/standarshwalker
Summary: Craig glanced at the two girls and then met Tweek’s eyes, he glared his throat“dance with me?” Tweek frowned at him and he quickly held his hand out for Tweek to take, ignoring how hot his face felt. He fidgeted, stared at Craig’s hand and then his face before he reached to take Craig’s hand and stood up. The familiar feeling of Tweek’s hand in his made his heart beat faster as he gently pulled him towards the dancefloor.-rewrite, original posted to fanfiction.net with the same name in 2014.





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> i made the decision to rewrite some of my old south park stuff as i sort of got back into it lately so.. here we are! four more fics will be posted that are rewrites but we'll see how long it takes me to get to those.
> 
> I've also got a lot more south park stuff planned so yeet

Craig let out a heavy sigh as he stepped out of the car, his mother sent him a scowling look for it, having told him just before leaving that she would not tolerate any of his so-called bullshit today and that he should be happy for his cousin. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t happy for her, it was just, well she was 28 and this was her 5th wedding. Craig hadn’t even bothered to learn the name of her “future husband and love of her life” this time, it probably wouldn’t last long anyway so what was the point of that?

He opened the door for his sister, who climbed out and straightened her blue dress a little, it was the same dress she’d worn a year ago when she was a bridesmaid, only a little modified by Karen McCormick. Tricia was 13 now, growing into quite a beautiful woman, her strawberry blonde hair fell a little past her shoulder in light curls. She blew a curl out of her eyes as she met Craig’s eyes. Their mother moved over to them quickly she brushed some of Tricia’s hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear before moving to Craig smoothening his dress shirt a little and tightening his tie slightly. She then reached a hand up to smoothen down his hair a little. She briefly placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a smile before she turned away to get her purse. Craig met his sister’s eyes and gave her a small smile as she rolled her eyes. As Laura linked her arm with her husband’s and started towards the church Craig loosened his tie a little again and ran a hand through his hair so it wouldn’t look *that* flat. Tricia grinned at him before linking her arm with his as they followed their parents towards the church.

As they watched their cousin walk down the aisle Tricia leaned over to him and whispered

“How the fuck does she afford a new wedding dress every time?” their father shushed them quietly as Craig snorted. Once the priest started talking he had to try his best to not fall asleep, he looked around at the crowd a little, trying to see if he could recognize anyone on the groom’s side of the family. He’d been told that the groom had family in South Park but since his parents hadn’t mentioned any family by name when it came to a relation Craig doubted he’d know anyone. Still he might at the very least recognize someone’s face from school or from around town. He was just about to give up his search for a familiar face when his eyes stopped on the fourth row on the other side of the aisle, sitting between his parents and twitching slightly occasionally. Tweek. They hadn’t spoken since the year before they started high school, that’s when they’d officially broken up their fake relationship. It had been weird, to not have Tweek by his side at almost all times, with his hand in his. It was still weird truth be told. Even 3 years later Craig still sometimes found his hand reaching out for Tweek’s even though he knew it would be there. They didn’t really talk anymore, not past a short greeting in the hallways. After the fake breakup Tweek had kind of faded out of their group of friends, Craig wasn’t actually sure who Tweek spent his time with now, he’d seen him together with Kevin Stoley and Francis a few times but other than that he really wasn’t sure. He missed him, a lot. He missed the sleepovers when they stayed up late looking at the stars using his dad’s telescope and playing video games, but mostly he missed just being with Tweek, not talking to each other but being in the other’s presence, like when Tweek did his homework while Craig laid on his bed with Stripe on his chest listening to music with one earphone in so he could still hear Tweek if he did say something. He missed looking over to meet Tweek’s hazel eyes every time Clyde said something stupid and seeing Tweek smile back at him and he just missed him. Everything about him and, oh. Oh. Tricia startled when Craig gripped her arm suddenly, tearing his eyes away from Tweek to meet his sister’s eyes

“I think I have feelings for Tweek” he said as quietly as he could and Tricia stared at him as if he was stupid, which wasn’t at all a new kind of look from her

“This is news?” she whispered back and he discreetly flipped her off. Then she seemed to realize what the timing of this realization meant she looked around, sitting up a little straighter so she could see more

“Wait, he’s here?” she leaned over Craig’s lap a little to see the crowd from his point of view, her eyes scanning the rows quickly. Craig struggled to get her to sit back in her own seat again

“Yes, shut up” he grumbled, and Tricia snorted and poked his cheek

“you’re blushing ohh my gooood” he slapped her hand away from his face and they received a hushed

“Craig, Tricia, be quiet” from their father. They both sat back in their seats a little more. a few minutes passed and then Tricia elbowed him discreetly

“Are you going to talk to him? at the reception?” she asked in a whisper and Craig felt himself nodding before he thought about it

“Yeah” he said out loud, knowing that saying it out loud to Tricia meant he couldn’t back out, He would talk to him.

Tweek was a lot harder to find in a room full of moving and dancing people than Craig had though he would be, it was almost as if he’d just vanished. He realized as he was heading back to the table he was sharing with Tricia that it was probably possible that Tweek actually had left. He’d always had a hard time with party type situations, too many unpredictable people. As he sat down and handed over Tricia’s piece of cake he wondered if Tweek’s parents would let him leave or if Tweek was actually outside having some sort of panic attack or something. Craig stretched his neck, taking another look around the room before looking back at his sister. She grinned at him and scooted her chair closer before grabbing his face to turn it slightly, forcing him to look in another direction

“One of the tables nearest the wall” she said, and he squinted a little to look past the dancefloor. They could only see the back of his head but seeing him made Craig’s heart speed up a little and he was on his feet in an instant

“be right back” he mumbled but he wasn’t even sure Tricia heard him. He could feel her eyes on the back of his neck as he made his way across the dancefloor and came to a stop behind Tweek. He was shaking a little, Craig figured he was probably moving his leg up and down under the table, which meant he was also likely chewing on his lips a little. There were two girls at his table sitting opposite of him, Craig had never seen them before, but they were likely relatives of Tweek as Tweek wouldn’t sit with people he didn’t know. They looked to be around the same age as him and Tweek, so he figured maybe cousins. One of them looked up at him with big brown eyes, she blinked once and then spoke

“yes?” the other girl looked up at him as well and Tweek turned his head quickly, eyes widening at the sight of Craig.

“C-craig?” he sounded a little panicked, which was expected as Tweek had never been a fan of surprises. Craig glanced at the two girls and then met Tweek’s eyes, he glared his throat

“dance with me?” Tweek frowned at him and he quickly held his hand out for Tweek to take, ignoring how hot his face felt. He fidgeted, stared at Craig’s hand and then his face before he reached to take Craig’s hand and stood up. The familiar feeling of Tweek’s hand in his made his heart beat faster as he gently pulled him towards the dancefloor. The music switched to a slower song the moment they were on it. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to ignore how cliché that was as Tweek let out a small

“oh god” Craig took a deep breath, he wasn’t backing out now, he gave Tweek a small, slightly awkward smile and carefully placed his free hand on Tweek’s waist. He could tell the movement confused him and it wasn’t until Craig changed the grip on Tweek’s hand a little that he raised a shaking hand to Craig’s upper arm and Craig started moving slowly, he was starting to realize that he hadn’t really thought this through as he tried to come up with something to say. He took the opportunity to take a good proper look at Tweek. It’d been a long time since he’d seen Tweek’s face this up close, he still had some barely there freckles over his nose and Craig spotted at least two birthmarks that he either had forgotten or that were new. The tie he wore was a dark shade of green and very loosely tied, Craig figured he’d been afraid it’d strangle him, but his parents had forced him to wear one. He was frowning at Craig as they moved slowly, and Craig raised an eyebrow

“I’m trying to figure out if you’re real” Tweek explained “you -agh- you hate dancing”

“I’m real” was all Craig said in response as they kept dancing. They didn’t say anything else to each other as they moved slowly to the music. Craig knew Tricia was watching, he could also see other people watching them out of the corner of his eye, he wondered how Tweek hadn’t freaked out about that yet but then he met Tweek’s eyes and realized why. He had Tweek’s undivided attention, he was sure the realization made his cheeks turn a little red because Tweek smiled softly at him. They don’t say anything when the next song starts either, or the one after that. They kept dancing, smiling and laughing together, spinning each other around the dancefloor completely lost in their own little world. When it got too warm they both took off their suit jackets and Craig dumped them off at his table with Tricia before returning to Tweek. There was an attempt at waltzing which ended with Tweek pressing his face against Craig’s shoulder, laughing hard.

They’d completely lost track of time when Tweek placed his hand on Craig’s shoulder, sweaty and a little out of breath but still smiling

“I’m tired” he said, and Craig took his hand with a nod and led him off of the dancefloor, taking him outside to cool off a little. Tweek inhaled sharply as they stepped outside, and he looked up at the stars that had started to appear with a small smile. Craig didn’t take his eyes off him.

Since leaving the dancefloor he didn’t once let go of Tweek’s hand until they both had to go home. They took their time by Craig’s family’s car, he was driving since his parents had had a few glasses of wine. He had the car keys in one hand and Tweek’s hand still in the other, moving his thumb a little over the back of Tweek’s hand. Ignoring his family watching from the car he leaned down a little and pressed a small kiss to Tweek’s cheek. Tweek’s face turned red and he tightened his grip on Craig’s hand.

“See you in school, yeah?” Craig said softly and Tweek nodded, giving him one of the biggest smiles Craig had ever seen.


End file.
